


Soldiers are made for war (doctors are made for love)

by SiaAriel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Medical congress, Pre-Disbandmend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel
Summary: In the years after the Omnic Crisis, Overwatch was transformed into an international peacekeeping force. New resources and funding were given to the unit, giving it far-reaching global influence. Over the following decades, it helped to maintain peace, inspiring an era of exploration, innovation, and discovery, its range of research including space exploration, medical research and climatology.[1]During this "Golden Age" a enthusiastic young doctor tries everything to show Overwatch's true potential as a melting pot for new ideas, much to the chagrin of her superiors.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Soldaten sind für den Krieg gemacht (Ärzte für die Liebe)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657581) by [SiaAriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel)



> This is the second prize for my AO3 anniversary giveaway! It's for pand3mic-at-th3-disc0 on tumblr and I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> [1] adapted from: http://overwatch.gamepedia.com/Overwatch_(group)#Golden_Age

Overwatch Headquarter, Geneva, Switzerland, 2062

“I’m standing here before the Overwatch Headquarters, where the first international congress on medical research is about to take place. Under secretary general Gabrielle Adawe welcomes the guests right in this moment and we are going to be there live!”

The newscaster sighed and took a deep gulp of the drink which was handed to her by a young man.

“Great introduction Emma!” he said and looked admiring at her. “Yeah, I know. But this monster of glass makes everything look good.” The woman answered and pointed to the big logo behind them.

The black and orange O with the striking hands throned over a big banner with the words  
“1st International Congress of medical research and development” and right below the banner was a big entrance where hundreds of people were waiting.

 

“This is a nightmare.” Jack Morrison sighed and let his head fall down on his table. He was responsible for the safety and security of over one thousand civilian and military scientists and industrial salesmen for the next four days and nothing worked. Gabrielle had given him a task he could not fulfill and his mood was fluctuating between sheer exasperation and hopelessness. “Okay Jack, focus. What needs to be done and what can you do in the time left?” he asked himself and walked over to his whiteboard.

 

Angela Ziegler was not the woman to be easily excited. But the congress made her anticipation swell up high like a child’s before Christmas. She had worked hard the last year to convince Gabrielle, Jack and Gabriel that this congress was the ideal opportunity to show Overwatchs interest in peace, science and research. And finally all the stress had paid off! Gabrielle was the conference chair, while Angela herself would be the chair on the big plenary session the next day. Angela looked in her congress program, a small booklet which contained a timetable and a map of the headquarter, and made mental notes what she wanted to attend. Her gaze stopped at the evening of the third day, Saturday. “Congress Dinner” was written there, “Begin: 8 pm End: open. Formal attire preferred.”  
She had completely forgotten about the dinner. She didn’t know if she had to come accompanied or what she should wear. “Formal attire…” she murmured to herself. The plenary sessions were completely out her focus now. But first she had to attend the opening ceremony before she could prepare for the dinner. Deep in her thoughts she made her way to the main hall, where everyone was gathering to hear Gabrielle Adawe.

 

The next two days were pure stress for Jack Morrison. He was glad that the Overwatch Headquarter provided some basic security measures and additional barriers, checkpoints and cameras were easy to add, but still he felt completely overwhelmed. Jack feared that someone would go past the cordons that separated the public area from the private area or even worse that this person would do this on purpose and spy on them.

After all, he was glad that he did not need to show up during the congress at all. He could sit in his office and watch everything on the screens. If something happened he would be there in about 45 seconds and in the mean time he had enough agents in civilian clothes to secure the whole congress and everyone in it.

 

It was Saturday evening and Angela had still no clue what she should do about the dinner this evening. She had come down to the insight that she should have company with her, but besides her fellow doctors, which were mostly too occupied with the congress themselves, or her team mates, which were too occupied overseeing the congress, she had almost no choice to ask someone.  
She hurried down the stairs to attend the next workshop when she slipped. The floor came nearer and she tried to turn to her side and take the impact with her shoulder but it was too late. With a muffled cry she hit the floor and could almost hear her ankle snap.

 

Jack looked up as he heard a cry. Nobody was supposed to be on this level, only Overwatch members had the permission and most of them were on duty or attended the congress. He picked up his pistol and leaved the office. The cry had come from the stairs, so he headed there, pushing his pistol in the holster on his side, ready and loaded with stun ammo.

Jack released the gun when he recognized Angela "Mercy" Ziegler. She must have come from her office when she was up here. "Is everything all right?" He asked anxiously as he noticed her ankle.

Angela had set herself up and looked at her tormented ankle, which started to turn blue. When she heard footsteps she looked up and her mouth twisted to a smile. "Jack! Gott sei Dank! I fell down the stairs ... "she called out to the blond man who came to her and asked her worried whether she was doing well.

Carefully Jack Angela helped and took her to his office. "What are you doing up here? Shouldn’t you be downstairs at the Congress? "He asked cautiously.

"I just wanted to get something out of my office quickly..." Angela muttered in pain as Jack lifted her up on his desk.

"Quickly is not the best combination with these stairs and your shoes," he replied. "I'll get an ice pack."

Jack came back with the ice pack and sat down in front of her in his chair. "I’m treating our combat medic… I’d never see that coming." he grinned, taking her leg gently, pulling out her shoe and putting the ice pack around her ankle.

Angela tried to smile but the pain prevented the smile from reaching her eyes.  
"And that's tonight of all..." she muttered.

"What is tonight?" Jack asked nervously. He had deliberately kept away from the Congress, from all the honors and praises, and especially from the reporters, who would only see him again as the poster boy of Overwatch.

"The congress dinner. I have to be there, how does that look when Overwatch's head of medical research is not there on the big night? "Angela complained.

Jack nodded and brushed his thumbs over Angela's ankle. "Well… you probably won’t be able to go there, in this condition." he said, trying to look into her eyes.

Angela lowered her head and sniffed softly. She'd bothered to much about this dinner the last days (and nights),to let her ankle stop her now. She looked up again and met Jack's gaze. A plan formed in her head and the longer she thought about it, the better she liked it.

"Tell me, Jack, what’s your plan for tonight?" She asked coyly, trying to hide her grin.

Jack paused, puzzled. "I?" He asked. "I, um, I have to look after the building here, uh, not that someone is breaking in here ... or something," he stammered uncomfortable.

Angela pulled her ankle out of Jack's grip and slid off the desk. "You could accompany me, please, Jack, please." She asked and dropped a little forward.

Jack caught her and looked into her big, blue eyes. He had never noticed that Angela's eyes faded to violet near her pupil. Totally caught in her gaze, he straightened up again and held her by the waist.

"Please come with me, Jack." Angela whispered again, placing her hands on his broad shoulders.

Jack could not help but nod. "Yeah, well. For an evening, this building will probably be able to take care of itself. "He muttered and smiled at Angela.


End file.
